Dylan Marshall
For others with the name 'Dylan', see Dylan (disambiguation) |Image = Dylan.jpg |Actor = Reid Ewing |First = Pilot |Last = The More You Ignore Me |Name = |AKA = D-Money Dylan the Villain (by Phil) Vitamin D (by Phil) |Gender = Male |Place = California, USA |Profession = Musician Cowboy (formerly) Disneyland Employee (formerly) Limo Driver (formerly) Sign Spinner (formerly) T-Shirt Designer (currently) |Family = Mr. Marshall - Father Mrs. Marshall - Mother Sibling(s) Unnamed Nephew |Seasons = S1 - S2 - S3 - S4 - S5 - S6 - S7}} is Haley's on-and-off (currently off) boyfriend, a senior in high school. Dylan has no plans for college and wishes to pursue his love for music and guitar playing. He soon reveals that he is taking up nursing saying along the lines of - "I used to heal people with my music now I'm just doing it with drugs". Dylan is warm, a tad dim but sweet and loves his girlfriend a lot. Personality By Claire, Haley, Manny and Jay, Dylan is considered to be dumb, he tends to do things that Luke would do and say things that Luke would say, most of the reason Claire does not want Dylan and Haley together is because Dylan isn't very smart, Haley is much smarter than Dylan and her baby brother, Luke, put together although she hasn't reached, her baby sister, Alex's point of smart, and so in Claire's eyes, Dylan isn't good enough for her daughter, however this mostly changes in Season 7, where Haley decides to Claire that she is with Dylan and it's final. So in an attempt to side with Haley about her decision on Dylan she wears his t-shirts to support him. Dylan does have a little bit of a smart side, although he rarely shows it, it was shown in "The Incident", when he broke up a fight between Gloria and DeDe, he used his soft family side to sort it out and to Claire and Phils' surprise, DeDe and Gloria are friends now because of his speech. Claire and Phil started to like Dylan and started to approve of him being with Haley, until Dylan gets to the chorus of his song "In the Moonlight (Do Me)" where he inappropriately, infront of all Haley's family members, sings about wanting to have sex with Haley. Summary of Dylan Haley's parents are not fond of him (mostly Claire, but Phil actually appears to really like Dylan) until they hear him play the song he wrote for Haley, titled "In the Moonlight (Do Me)", in front of them, which causes them to think that maybe they were wrong about him. That is, until they hear the chorus. Despite the song's vulgarity, most of the family members afterwards were seen singing the song. When Dylan and Haley got in a fight, he plays the song from his phone in front of her house in a reference to the film Say Anything, and she makes up with him. His band consists of 4 members including him, two other guitarists, and a drummer, all of which (except for the drummer) can be seen playing in the episode "Travels with Scout". Cameron, Haley's uncle, was a drummer in his band for one gig. He and Haley break up early season 2, but are reunited on Valentine's Day. In "Dude Ranch," he proposes to Haley, but is interrupted by Claire. Later, he gets a job as a ranch hand, and he and Haley break up. In the episode "Virgin Territory," Phil accidentally discovers that Dylan had sexual intercourse with Haley, yet this was kept a secret from Phil by Claire, Haley and Alex (who reveals it by accident). In the episode "Disneyland," Haley sees Dylan after Claire points him out, and Dylan is initially embarrassed to see Haley, but later on near the end of the episode they're seen to be back together again, much to Claire's dismay and much to Phil's delight. It was also revealed that he got a job at Disneyland as a Dapper Dan, but was fired. He and Ethan argue about who has Haley. When Haley is concerned because she might not get into college in Season 4, she decides to live with him in a shared apartment. This makes Phil and Claire mad and they try to persuade her by telling bad things that will happen later if she continues her decision and she becomes confused. But later on, this decision changes when it is revealed that Haley was accepted into college, and that Luke has been hiding the acceptance letter because he doesn't want Haley to leave. Dylan, being a good boyfriend, asks Haley to her school prom that night and asks her to not forget him even while they're apart. Later on Season 4, it is revealed that Dylan works in a limousine company as a driver. Apart from appearing frequently during the series, he is labeled as a guest appearance in each episode he is in. Season Summaries Season 1=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 1 summary here for Dylan). |-| Season 2=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 2 summary here for Dylan). |-| Season 3=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 3 summary here for Dylan). |-| Season 4=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 4 summary here for Dylan). |-| Season 5=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 5 summary here for Dylan). |-| Season 6=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 6 summary here for Dylan). |-| Season 7=We meet Dylan again in Season 7 when the Dunphy Family (excluding Alex, she is at her house with Sanjay Patel) go to the mall. Phil sparks up a coonversation with Dylan when he shouts for his name much to Claire's disappointment, as seeing Haley could make Dylan want to be with her again, it's known that Claire doesn't see Haley and Dylan going any where good, it's also known that Claire doesn't at all like Dylan but she supports him by wearing one of his t-shirts as she knows Dylan is what Haley seems to want. Andy comes back and it's clear that Haley and Andy could still have a spark, which is an unknown threat to Dylan; he is not aware about Andy and Haley or Beth, nor is he aware they could've dated. Trivia *He likes western films, such as "The Gunfighter" ("Great Expectations"). *He likes Anne Hathaway's films ("Moon Landing"). *He is allergic to mayonnaise ("Fizbo"). *The only known members of the family who dislike Dylan are Claire and Manny. *His last name is revealed to be Marshall in "Connection Lost". *It's made evident that Dylan is not an only child, in "She Crazy", he mentioned that he was reading a book that belonged to his nephew, which means he has a sister or a brother. This is also quite evident since he isn't married. Quotes — From "Mother Tucker" — From "Baby on Board" — From "Disneyland" Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Content Category:Uncles